


Regrets

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [63]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Till death do us part - or not?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Regrets

He stood, the rain pouring down around him, running down his face and turning salty as it mingled with the tears. He looked up. “You _should_ weep. Why? What had he done? Why not me?”

He dropped to his knees on the flower strewn mound and traced the inscription on the headstone.

Akaashi Keiji  
1986-2020

He sat crouched against the stone, eyes closed, remembering. His face, his all too rare laugh, those eyes, the way he stood examining bones, the feel of his hands when he removed his shirt for particulates, that one kiss under the mistletoe. He cringed when he remembered his cowardice in telling him how he really felt, his failure to do what he had always sworn to do, protect him. The memories tasted bitter in his mouth. The lesson his best friend had once taught him about not confessing feelings in time, he had spectacularly failed to learn until it was too late.

Hours passed and the rain continued to fall. Eventually he opened his eyes and saw a figure walking towards him lit by a stray shaft of sunlight. His blue-green eyes smiled and Bokuto smiled back. He held out a hand and Bokuto rose, grasping it in his own and drawing him into an embrace. They kissed and then strolled away arm in arm across the grass.

Yukie saw him first as she and Konoha approached the grave next morning. “Bokuto!” she gasped and hurried to his side where he sat propped against the stone a serene smile on his face. She touched him. He felt cold. Then she saw the new writing on the stone.

Bokuto Koutarou  
1981-2020  
_I promised I’d never leave you Keiji._

“Oh God!” she sobbed.

Konoha bent down and studied him; there was not a mark anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for this, I promise the next one will be happy. I think there's a temptation for every writer to do something like this just to prove they can 😂  
> I'm also posting the next one right after this to cheer you up again.


End file.
